


Let's start slowly

by sakuINparis



Series: The good in you [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, kinda smut, minsung - Freeform, plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuINparis/pseuds/sakuINparis
Summary: Both Minho and Jisung had 2 choices. Do this or not.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: The good in you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Let's start slowly

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having a lot of fun writting this so here ya go  
> I'm sorry that it isn't full on smut yet!! But yeah this time I focused only on Minsung! I won't promise that the next chapter will be only about them tho!!! I think it will be about changlix, don't kill me ><

Han woke up mad. And once he got out of his bedroom he just knew Minho was home. Not that he cared. He made himself promise not to care anymore. He was going to end his relationship with Minho today.

Their friendship wasn’t doing him any good. He kept thinking about the boy and lost count of how many times the only way he could release was dreaming of his touch on his skin. And that’s not exactly what friends do right? Han had made a decision.

He got every single toy he had bought thinking about the older and spread them on the table in the living room. He wanted to know the Minho’s reaction to that. If something happened great, if not… great. He wanted to get rid of everything anyway. He felt ashamed but somehow brave enough to do this. He should have done something like this a long time ago.

Even Chan was already getting some action with his crush. Chan…, the guy he didn’t even know was gay till like a day ago.

Han decided to make breakfast for himself. Usually this would make Minho come out of his cave and try to make conversation with the younger. And sure enough, not too long after, Minho came out of his room like a cat smelling for food.

"Hmmm Sungie, smells nice" Han had to force himself not to smile.

"So, you're home."

"But you already knew that." Minho smiled widely.

It was like nothing had happened. It was like he was ignoring the mad tone on Han's voice. Like yesterday hadn't happen. And his body was reacting the same way. He knew he was blushed.

After finishing his toast, he made both of them some coffee just to be greeted with Minho letting it fall on the floor.

"Minho what the hell??? Wait…, are you hurt?"

Minho didn’t exactly move. Han wondered if it was because of how warm the coffee was or because he had finally noticed the living room.

"Were these here last night?"

Minho even sounded scared. He talked slowly, like any word could harm the younger. It bothered Han that he would even ask that. Was he drunk when he got home? Or maybe he was still in bliss from sex with who knows who.

"Nope. But I'm giving them away. They weren't used so I wanted to ask if you were interested in any of them." Han spoke fast, like he was rapping, anxiety starting to urge to be felt.

"Interested...? Sungie they're yours... last night... I wasn’t making fun of you..."

"Oh I know, but I don’t think I will ever use them." Han tried to say with a straight face. He also tried not to make it look like this was about last night at all. Like Minho going off to see someone else wasn’t the trigger. It wouldn’t make sense anyway. Han knew he slept around. And to be honest he wasn’t sure anymore why last night was such a trigger.

"Han… Listen, you're attractive and I'm sure you'll eventually find someone who you will use them w..with? ...someone you’ll use them on…?"

"So now you're not sure I'm a sub anymore?" Han giggled; he couldn’t control his body anymore. He felt happy just chatting with the older. Like their connection was back for a bit. A connection stronger than… sex?

But what made Han change his mind towards his goal of never speaking to Minho again was the following. The laugh that came out of Minho's mouth. He didn’t want to push the older away. He wanted him close even if all he could do was listen to him and look at him or cuddle him.

"I am honey... but this... promise me you'll keep them." Minho looked serious and the pet name brought blood back to Han’s cheeks.

"Nope." Han might have changed his opinion towards ending his relationship with Minho, but he didn’t want any of those toys with him. He didn’t want the hope that things might change.

"Have you ever used any of this?" Minho asked choosing to open one of the small boxes.

The younger opened his eyes wide enough for Minho to be amused. He wanted to tease the younger. He knew he had fucked up the night before and wanted to make it up to him. And if this was how Sungie wanted Minho to make it up to him... he would do anything. Minho just didn’t want to lose Han. He wasn’t even sure if this was Han’s way of showing he was interested or not. But Minho had hope and if there was something Minho was good at, would be at pretending he was super confident.

"No…" Han sat down far away from him but couldn't hide the shiver that ran through his body.

A little buttplug. That's what Minho was opening.

"I'll be right back." Minho got up and closed himself in his room for a second.

What was he doing again? Playing with Han? Was this really a good idea? The only person he ever even considered that he might have feelings for? Was he really going to do this?

On the other hand the way the younger looked at him when he started opening one of his toys was eating him up. He felt his bulge twitch. _ **Fuck.**_ He wanted this so much.

He decided to not roll the dice without being a bit sure first. So he picked up the phone and called the only person he felt like could help.

“Hey…?” The guy on the other line sounded insecure.

“Hey Changbin, I need some advice”.

“I wonder why everyone comes to me…”

“Who came to you?” Minho loved gossip. No, scratch that, Minho loved knowledge about his friends so he could carefully use it if he ever needed something.

“Woojin… Now you…” Changbin sighed. “What is it though? Is Han alright?”

Minho felt a sting of jealousy that he knew it wasn’t even rational. Changbin, Han and Chan were friends for so long and Minho and Changbin had met… a few months ago, it was normal that the first thought that came to the boy on the other line was his long data friend.

“He is… okay I think… Look I need to be sure of something. Promise you won’t laugh?” Changbin laughed anyway.

“Even if you payed me I would have laughed… You’re literally the only person I’m still looking for a reason to mock… But problems in paradise?”

“Look just shut up and answer. Is Han okay with being bossed around?” silence.

Silence.

Silence.

“As… in sex? Or daily?” Changbin finally spoke but his voice sounded darker and slower than usually.

“I guess as in sex... I know he looks like a sub but... I don’t know I might be wrong...” Minho started to ramble and sat down. Just talking about it was making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

“Yes, he does. But don’t boss him around in real life, Han gets anxious.” Changbin was still serious. Minho thought the boy with calm down once he figured out what this was about but something had triggered Changbin and he didn’t know what it was.

“Okay that’s all. Thank you so so much!”

“Minho?”

“Yeah…?”

“If you hurt Han I will kill you myself. And I’ll do it slowly.” So that’s what’s going on.

“You’d have to be here to understand my context but-“

“Minho.” Changbin was scary like this.

“I won’t hurt him” Changbin finally laughs and Minho feels himself relax.

“Thank you.. and Minho?”

“Yes?”

“Yes what?”

“You’re the one who said my name?”

Maybe Changbin was drinking…? Or maybe this conversation had just got to that point in which the other boy was mocking Minho?

“Say yes sir and I won’t tell Han that you called me for advice” Minho shrugged.

“You wish!” And turned off the call still smiling. Like he’d ever submit to Changbin, it was a cute try though.

Minho grabbed some lube and went back to the living room. Han was still sitting down, now watching tv but was clearly listening to all that Minho had been doing and saying. It was so obvious, tv on with the sound off and the fact that he was sitting closer to his room.

“You heard?” Minho smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but I’m curious as to why you brought the lube.”

“You want to know, honey? Then let’s see… You haven’t tried any of these toys, right?”

“Right…” Han shivered again. It was like he couldn’t help it. He had never told Minho but he loved the pet names…

“Then let’s take off these pants shall we?” Minho motioned to Han’s lower body while he sat down.

Han’s eyes were huge and at first, he didn’t move. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Minho wanted him to… undress? Was he that desperate? Was he about to do something like this?

New thoughts and questions kept popping up, but his body was moving on his own again, getting rid of his slippers and pants. He felt exposed, he wanted the older to be naked too. He didn’t know what was going on, but he felt like his first time should be … special? And not like this.

“Come here baby” Minho pated the place next to him in the couch. And Han followed his directions almost immediately.

He couldn’t even start to understand how his thoughts and actions were so incoherent. He… Did he want this? He knew he loved the way Minho’s voice sounded so dominant; he felt all his body respond correctly to his commands. Yet again, he felt weirded out that he was the only one naked.

“Minho…” he shivered. Minho was about to touch the younger when he stopped his actions.

He immediately understood what the other wanted and took off his shirt.

“Fair?” He smiled.

Han felt stupid for being so happy. He nodded to the older happily. He just didn’t want to feel exposed but like this, even if in a different way, they both were. And for anyone else this wouldn’t be fair. But Han knew the older had a scar on his belly that he hated showing and yet here he was, completely okay with Han seeing it.

Han touched the scar smoothly with his fingers and then got closer and kissed it.

“It’s pretty.” Han smiled so brightly that his eyes became half-moons. Minho blinked twice. It was like he was looking at the sky, Han was so pretty.

And then he went back to the mood.

“Turn around.”

The younger turned his ass to Minho but still noticed how he was blushed by the compliment. Could it be that none of his one night stands ever said that to him? He deserved that and way more.

Han’s voice escaped his mouth when Minho caressed his legs. He knew he was hard. But he was used to hold it until he was alone so right now, he felt like this contact was like fire, burning his skin with a memory of a touch he’d never forget.

“Do you have to go to the studio today?”

Han looked back at Minho confused but nodded either way, closing his eyes when Minho took his boxers down a bit, enough that his hole was exposed. The older smirked.

“This will be fun then, baby. I’m going to put this plug inside of you and if you’re a good boy and hold on till the end of the day without touching yourself or taking it off, I’ll take care of you. Deal?”

Han moaned at the words. Minho hadn’t even touched him anywhere close to his whole and he was already a sweaty mess. He brought his sweaty forehead to the couch.

“Words, baby. I need words” Minho slapped Jisung’s buttcheek.

“Y-yes” Han managed to say between a groan. Darn it, he liked that too.

Minho opened the lube and filled four fingers with it. Then he started to circle Jisung’s hole with his index and applied a bit of force, inserting one finger and waiting for the younger to get used to it.

It didn’t hurt. Han thought it would hurt. He had never played with his ass before. He always masturbated only jacking off. It felt so good that quickly enough, not only had Minho added two fingers but Han was already moving his hips, fucking himself into his fingers.

“What a cute little slut that you are honey, now this is a surprise” Minho smirked.

He knew this was Han’s first time with something inside his ass. It had to be from how tight his hole was and how it was clenching around Minho’s fingers. Han’s moans were doing wonders to his boner and Minho wondered how he would hide that. He knew how the younger would want to do something about it and he wanted to keep the promise of only touching him later.

The buttplug he had picked wasn’t random. At all. He had picked one that he just knew it would turn the other on throughout the day. Every time the younger sat down, he’d feel the pressure just under his prostate. It would be torture. But just imagining it made Minho smirk and groan. How desperate could Han get? How verbal would he be at the end of the day?

“Minho!” Han stopped his movements and the older realized that he was so lost in pleasure and thoughts he had inserted the fourth finger inside Han.

“If you can’t take four fingers you aren’t even close to be fucked by my cock baby. Now keep fucking my fingers like you were before I change my mind” His voice was both deep and caring at the same time. And Han realized that.

He didn’t start moving that moment, he took his time to adjust and only then did he comply, and Minho didn’t complain either.

“M-Minho feels good” Han shivered and moaned Minho’s name in a mantra for a while till he halted his movements, too tired to move.

“You’re being so good to me baby, I’ll reward you” Minho took one finger off and smiled at how loud Han whined. He moved the other three fingers around until Han still again with a loud moan. “There ya go.”

Han had never felt something so intense. He had orgasmed before and yet it had never felt as intense as the second Minho had touched whatever he did inside him. He wondered how it would feel if instead of Minho’s fingers it was his dick and moaned at the thought. He was so close.

“G-Going to c-c…”

“No you’re not Babyboy” Minho took his fingers off and replaced them with the plug. He also covered the younger again with his boxers and kissed his covered ass in a lovely manner.

Now, Han whined loudly.

“You’re mean” And then he laughed.

“You liked it” Minho smirked.

His smirk only grew wider when Han moaned when sitting down after getting dressed again, once he felt the plug almost giving him the pleasure he was looking for.

“And I can’t touch myself till tonight?!” Han almost screamed.

“That’s the deal. Don’t you want to be a good boy for daddy?” Han shrugged.

“That’s not helping.”

“Oh, trust me... I know.”

“Fuck. I’m late, they’re going to kill me! We need to finish this song for this teacher who is the worst! But I’ll tell you once I-…. Tomorrow. I’ll tell you tomorrow! I gotta go!” Han kissed Minho’s cheek and left in a hurry, still making sure to grab a jacket to tie on his waist so that nobody would notice his obvious boner that he was sure wouldn’t go away any time soon.

Minho smiled. He could live like this forever. He had never wanted a relationship, but he had more pleasure now than the whole night he had spent with his friend Heechul. And he just couldn’t stop smiling from the kiss the younger had given on his cheek.

Oh, he couldn’t wait for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kuddos and Comments are much appreciated.  
> I also created an wattpad but it has the same stories as here. But idk which platform you prefer.  
> Welp  
> Thank you anyway!!


End file.
